


Mal Ages Like A Fae AU

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Diaval is Mal's dad, Mal Ages Slowly AU, Mal ages slowly like a fae, Mal helps the isle the best she can since she isnt in the isle, Meaning she stops aging like a human after 13 years old, Other, She lives in the Moors with her dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: By @justafanwarrior: For the AU of Mal aging slowly, what if she was not with her Maleficent when she was sent away ? That Maleficent hid her in the Moors ?
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in Tumblr and a few chapters will be written by @justafanwarrior (their tumblr url)

Mal wings flapped quickly as she hugged her father in his Raven form as she watched from behind the bushes as her mother screamed in panic as she was restrained by Auradon guards.

She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped they didn’t find her. She was glad she had used a spell to hide herself with her father.

After a few minutes of silence other than the normal sounds that were of nature she dropped the invisibility spell and stepped out.

Mal looked around. Her brunette hair flowing with the breeze, she hugged her father close to her chest.

She almost felt bad for the random raven that was turned to stone as her mother was taken away.

She placed the raven in the floor and Diaval changed back into his human form.

“She hid you for your safety Malievia, you know that,” he said softly to his daughter.

“I know that,” she said weakly.

Years pass, Diaval taught her what he could but he was not a fae, in the last 20 years there was so many times she wished for her mother.

But the time had come. The Fairy Godmother would take her wand out once again. That will be the moment.

She was not powerful enough to do it by herself because her mother wasn't with her to teach her the ways of the fae, but with the wand she will finally have her mama back and her dad will finally see the woman he loves again.

The prince's declaration will only help her, why suspecting a poor innocent invited rather than the child of a villain straight from the Isle ?

The Moors were her home. And glamours were easy to make. She will enter as their representant and her father as her _familiar and in a cat form._

She hated doing this to him but to have their family back they would.

It was time. Finally.

She could see the three VKs they didn't look as bad as she thought knowing that they had only the trashes.

But her eyes weren't on them but on the prince soon-to-be-king just a little more and she'll had her mother back.

Maybe Lord Hades too, Lady Persephone missed her husband and liked to visit the Moors. She would appreciate thz gift.

The Traitor started talking, not even paying attention at the way she held her wand.

A smirk made its way to her face and her father started purring.

Yes.

But before she could make a move someone else did.

HA ! The Traitor's daughter, not even aware of her own culture, of her mother's faults.

Beauty, of course it would be for beauty.

Mal rolled her eyes (she refused to be called by her name until her mother was back except by her father).

She raised an eyebrow as the daughter of Grimehilda took the wand. It was starting to be interesting.

Oh, poor girl. She didn't know she was there.

Mal sent an interrogative look to her father and he just laugh. His look said it all 'Drama Queen, just like your mother'.

She held a laugh herself, of course she was.

Instead she walked at rythme of her slow claps.

"Well, well, well. As cute as it is, I came for a reason. A reason you are holding little witchling".

Mal's glamour dropped, showing her brunette hair, her dark emerald eyes, her raven wings and horns in view for everyone to see.

"Daughter of Queen Grimehilda, the daughter of a witch. Please give the wand to me," she said loudly.

Her dress was black and was loose since it was what she wore since she was young.

Her father turned to his human form.

She held out her hand as her father stood beside her.

She needed the wand.

She wanted her family together.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want any harm, your Majesty, but I need this wand and will use force if I have to."

The girl took a step behind out of fear, a confused look on her face as she tried to remember _why_ this girl was so familar.

"No, I won't let you !" Yelled a high pitched voice.

Mal wanted to groan on disgust at the sight of the Traitor. But rather smiled coldly.

"Oh you will Blue Fairy. Because Traitor or no you still have to listen to my orders." A slight chuckle escaped her dad's mouth as he watch proudly at her.

Meanwhile the woman tried to deny it, disbelief painted all over her face.

" I, Malieva, daughter of Queen Maleficent and Lord Diaval, princess and rightful heiress of the Moors order you to freeze every single person in this room including you and except my father and myself"

She had to be as precise as possible to avoid her to manipulate her words.

Years pass, Diaval taught her what he could but he was not a fae, in the last 20 years there was so many times she wished for her mother.

But the time had come. The Fairy Godmother would take her wand out once again. That will be the moment.

She was not powerful enough to do it by herself because her mother wasn't with her to teach her the ways of the fae, but with the wand she will finally have her mama back and her dad will finally see the woman he loves again.

The prince's declaration will only help her, why suspecting a poor innocent invited rather than the child of a villain straight from the Isle ?

The Moors were her home. And glamours were easy to make. She will enter as their representant and her father as her _familiar and in a cat form._

She hated doing this to him but to have their family back they would.

"I am the daughter of Maleficent! I am the protector of the Moors and you will obey me!" she roars out.

She steps closer and tilts the child of Grimehilda's chin and hums softly as she makes the brunette look up at her.

"I can sense magic within you little one, you've been ignoring it haven't you?" she spoke softly.

She noticed the smoke appearing but kept talking to distract everyone.

"It's in your blood since your birth, burning in your veins, singing to you, begging to be free, to show you _your_ world." She whispered quietly, wrapping her finger around her hair.

The girl bit her lip and her take on the wand weakened. But she was not alone.

"Evie don't ! You don't even know who she is or what she wants, she could kill you then" the older boy shouted. Hmm yes, an half djinn how interesting.

Mal eyed the othet 2 boys, they were in perfect health.

Good.

She feared for the children but she couldn't do much really.

She turned around and quickly made her way to the half djin boy and grabbed his wrists and her eyes glowed.

"Your magic wants an out. It burns. It does not help that yours requires for someone to make a wish," she says softly.

She tilts his head.

"It burns in your blood my dear," she says softly.

"Let him go !" The voice of the second boy came out trembling, fear obvious in his eyes but never did he stop staring.

A move from Diaval drew the attention to him.

"My daughter means no harm High Speaker, hurting an innocent is not like her" he said reassuring the shaking boy. "But our family waited too long to be reunited, just like your magic has been waiting for an escape."

Surprise colored Mal's face before masking it. She had suspicions but her father proving the boy's powers ? Incredible.

She could only imagine the others, she heard the cries of the Sea begging to have her children back, the prayers of Mother Magic to stop torturing her chosen, her children, to let them live with her bless.

What about the other children ? If those three After weeks here couldn't access them, what about those who were stuck in this prison ?

No. It wasn't the moment.

She will free her mother, then she will please Lady Persephone and then with their help, finally she will free the others.


	3. Chapter 3

She glared at the Traitor and stormed up to her.

"How can you be so blind? So heartless to ignore the cries of the sea? The cries of mother magic as they all cry for their children of magic to return!"

She looked to the girl who first grabbed the wand and her eyes widened as she noticed the poor girl had on a glamour much too powerful for one of her age.

She eyed the Traitor before walking up to her and growls, "drop her glamour," she said icily.

And she did.

What shocked her was how young the poor fae looked.

"Why would you glamour the child to look older?" she asks shocked.

The young fae looked to be about 8 years old, the glamour made her look 16 years old.

Had she lied to the kingdom that she had a daughter?

"I wanted a child! For so long but by the time she was born everyone thought it was odd I was gone for 12 years. I...I had to create a powerful glamour for it to seem she was older!" the Traitor cried out weakly

She let out a growl. She had to focus but she couldn't, even though the king and the queen were shocked by all these reveals, she will need to take them down for a moment.

She was running out of time and already the Shangs were taking their swords out.

A solution, more time... The only thing...

She eyed her father asking for permission, the only thing that could help her no matter her actions would be...

He looked at her a moment before letting out a sigh, he nodded as he ran his fingers in his hair.

"You know, I find you terribly silent, Beastie, you don't have anything to say ?" She asked in a sweet tone, too sweet.

Turning in the direction of the blond princess. Mal's eyes darkened by anger toward her _godsister_.

Diaval came closer and put his hand on her shoulder, not to stop her, but to remind her she was not alone, something Maleficent used to forgot.

"HOW DARE YOU SEND MOTHER TO THE ISLE!" she roars as she made her way to the blonde princess.

She eyed her and eyed her prince.

"Well Beastie I do say so myself you tied yourself up with this man? Care to explain why you sent your fairy godmother to the isle? Hmm?"

She spun around and pointed the wand towards the Traitor.

"Do you have any idea how mothet felt? Betrayed? Betrayed that the little princess she herself cursed and then raised because those three idiots almost got you killed more times then she could count sent her to the isle. Oh she was hurt by it dearly, beastie."

She hums, her raven wings spreading, "you didn't think your godsister wouldn't feel hurt that her own godsister sent away her mother to an isle?" she asked innocently.

She doesn't flinch as the doors slammed open and in walked in her mother and Lord Hades.


	4. Chapter 4

She let a chuckle out.

Finally.

Mother Magic and Mother Sea were singing around her, already she could sense Ursula and her daughter claiming their magic again, the pirates with their magical boat flying above the sea. She could hear the screams of joy and hope and the Isle herself let out a sigh of relief.

Finally.

She opened her eyes chocking and holding back her tears as she saw Lady Persephone appearing to stand by her husband and Diaval kissing her mother gently before standing a step behind her, like he always did, ready to protect her. And all she could do was staring at them and the words she waited for her whole came out.

"I'm home, Malievia."

"Welcome back, mom."

She let out a growl. She had to focus but she couldn't, even though the king and the queen were shocked by all these reveals, she will need to take them down for a moment.

She was running out of time and already the Shangs were taking their swords out.

A solution, more time... The only thing...

She eyed her father asking for permission, the only thing that could help her no matter her actions would be...

He looked at her a moment before letting out a sigh, he nodded as he ran his fingers in his hair.

"You know, I find you terribly silent, Beastie, you don't have anything to say ?" She asked in a sweet tone, too sweet.

Turning in the direction of the blond princess. Mal's eyes darkened by anger toward her _godsister_.

Diaval came closer and put his hand on her shoulder, not to stop her, but to remind her she was not alone, something Maleficent used to forgot.


	5. Chapter 5

Jafar suddenly appeared next to whom she assumed was his son, he grimaced.

It must have been because he was using his powers.

She turned back to look at Beast.

"We mean no harm your highness. But the magick of the sea and every other place was crying for their children," she said softly.

She made her way to her mother before stepping behind her, as to protect her like her father always did.

"How is it unfair to lock away something that burns in their blood," she said softly as she eyed him before eyeing Beauty.

"She gave you a chance. Why not to the isle?"

She let out a growl. She had to focus but she couldn't, even though the king and the queen were shocked by all these reveals, she will need to take them down for a moment.

She was running out of time and already the Shangs were taking their swords out.

A solution, more time... The only thing...

She eyed her father asking for permission, the only thing that could help her no matter her actions would be...

He looked at her a moment before letting out a sigh, he nodded as he ran his fingers in his hair.

"You know, I find you terribly silent, Beastie, you don't have anything to say ?" She asked in a sweet tone, too sweet.

Turning in the direction of the blond princess. Mal's eyes darkened by anger toward her _godsister_.

Diaval came closer and put his hand on her shoulder, not to stop her, but to remind her she was not alone, something Maleficent used to forgot.

People always thought that her father stayed behind because Maleficent was his 'master' but no.

He took this place to protect her from those who will backstab her, where her wings used to lay.

He stood next to her once, and this only time the betrayal took them everything. Beastie was too much like her father after all.

Jafar was just the first to appear, soon the Witch Queen, Grimehilda placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

And all over the worlds, **They** were singing, crying in joy. Finally reunited with their children.

Cruella ran inside, she had ran the moment the barrier was broken just like other residents of the isle. She may have been a simple human but she had Carlos with a man that was of magic.

Or perhaps it was just that he was the Big Bad Wolf that drew her in.

Her eyes widened seeing Carlos and ran towards him before hugging him fiercely.

Mal eyed the three children and their parents.

She takes a deep breath, the mother magic of the sky, the sea, and everywhere else were cheering. Finally happy.

The Sultan, the Witch Queen, and the Designer all hugged their children.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal turned to the King and his family.

They won this battle but this is not finish.

Not yet, but they are free and it's already that.

"Arrest them ! Send them back !" The Beast roared in anger.

Maleficent mocked, how foolish.

"No you won't." It was said calmly but in a silent room everyone heard it. To Mal's pleasure it was not one of the so called Villains who talked but the Snow Queen. Her sister stood by her side, fierce and ready to fight the guards. "Or you will have to fight us".

"And us." The Sun Princess, her husband and her servant; the Moon Knight.

A smile made his way to her's and Diaval's face, finally they were raising.

"You speak of not giving them a chance, but didn't your little wife give you a second chance?" the Snow Queen bit out as she and her sister and the Sun Princess walked, no! Glided across the room towards them.

Malievia watched fascinated as the three of them and the ones accompanying them.

"And us," spoke a thick Scottish accent.

Malievia watched as the fiary redhaired Queen marched toward them. Her bow and arrow ready in her hands as her triplet brothers walked behind her.

Well this was interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By @justafanwarrior

"You rule because your wife gave you a chance, I am free from the fear I grew up with because my sister and after my people gave me a chance." The Snow Queen said lightly like if she was not speaking of the most unspoken facts of the kingdoms.

"I am free because my wife gave me a chance"

"I became a worthy prince because Tiana gave me a chance"

"I saved China because a dragon and three unknown soldiers gave me a chance" whispered burst out from the crowd as Mulan spoke.

But it was nothing compared to the face of the Beast, red of anger and embarrasment. But it wasn't finish as more people stood between him and the villains. And the whispers grew as another voice arose.

"I woke up because my Fairy Godmother gave me a chance, not a prince, not my father or my mother but the one who raised me even though she cursed me, because she was my mom and I betrayed not only her but my dad and my sister... I won't let you hurt them again, not if I can stop you" and it was Aurora standing in the hallway, her eyes of steel and away from her family.

A small smiled curled up Maleficent's lips, she still had her fire after all, the fire she showed when she gave her wings back rising against her father.

Malieva looked around in disbelief, she knew the Queen Elsa, the Princess Anna and the Princess Rapunzel would stand by their side but the others... Generals Shang and Mulan, Prince Naveen, Princess Merida and Beastie, she didn't thought they would but there they are.

Mother Magic was right, once they would be free, everything would go their way.


	8. Chapter 8

"You speak of not giving them a chance, but didn't your little wife give you a second chance?" the Snow Queen bit out as she and her sister and the Sun Princess walked, no! Glided across the room towards them.

Malievia watched fascinated as the three of them and the ones accompanying them.

"And us," spoke a thick Scottish accent.

Malievia watched as the fiary redhaired Queen marched toward them. Her bow and arrow ready in her hands as her triplet brothers walked behind her.

Well this was interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

"I gave my dear husband a second chance when I learned he was actually a street rat," Jasmine spoke up and got between the villains and the royal family.

"You want them? You have to go through us," bit out the Ice Queen who raised her arms.

The Sun Princess brought out her frying pan as the others in the crowd held up their own weapon.

Malievia was shocked to say the least, but it seemed that the people too were getting tired of Beast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By @justafanwarrior

Beast seemed to be too red for it to be healthy but it's not like she actually cared.

She was trying to hold back tears, after all those years the different kingdoms finally saw the light. That the Isle was not a good solution. Even more when the villains were not even given a trial and the children innocent from any crimes their parents' were there for.

But it was not over.

"This is enough, enough of your childish behavior Beast !" The only one who never called the king that way, Belle, she walked toward the crowd and took out staff.

"I won't let you send them back. You are a fool if you think any kingdom will stay quiet this time. Last time it was simply too soon after they were hurt and they let you do as you wished but not anymore ! We grew up and when we couldn't go back in time to stop you, now we can" Beast could only take a step back as shock was written all over his face.

But Belle was right, no one would let him. They will have a trial and if they were found guilty, they already were punished.


	11. Chapter 11

Beast tries to speak but Beauty glared.

He hesitates before sighing and nods.

The royals inside the room relaxed, but only the Ice Queen kept her arms raised as if to strike in necessary.

"They're all guilty of their crimes your Highness. They've already served their sentence," Malievia said softly.

"Indeed," Beauty said while eying her husband.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By @justafanwarrior

"Your Highness, I demand officially a trial for them, because some were innocent and even when they were not, it never was Justice, only Revenge, please let Lady Themis judge them herself." Mal spoke quietly, justice at last.

The Queen stared at her a moment before smiling and nodded.

Diaval let out his breath, finally after all this time.

Maleficent herself smiled at the news, she knew she was not the only innocent back to the Isle, Gaston was only trying to protect Belle even though she didn't know. Anastasie never deserved to be sent there in first place, she had been forgive by Cinderella and they were not the only ones.


	13. Chapter 13

La Fou was innocent as well, he was helping Gaston to try and rescue Belle.

Hans had told the truth that he dearly did fall for the princess, so it must've been the trolls.

Dr. Fecilier was just helping out Tiana and Naveen from what was set in stone from what he heard from the other side.

It was correct most of them were at fault but they learned their lessons.

But some never paid from their sins, starting by the Traitor and the Trolls.

The fight between Hades and the other gods was not theirs to be judged, gods sent their children to fight for them against one another since centuries. It was not Beast's to speak.

The Huns may have tried to invade China but they were not the first, it was the Wise Emperor who should've chose their punishment not a bratty king.

Yzma learned her lesson of course, but wasn't it common to try an take over things?

The witch from Merida's story had no right being in the isle, it was not her fault for how the story went.

There were others who were harmed just because of a childish immature king.


End file.
